Rebirth
by Cire04
Summary: A follow up of the Inheritance Cycle. Book five, following Galbatorix's death, and Eragon leaving Alagaësia. Will have AryaXEragon later on. Nothing else determined yet. Currently on pause, may or may not continue in future (after three years of highschool)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, or even writing a story for that matter. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes, many of the ides were obtained from forums around the web. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in Rebirth, except for a few I created. All rights are reserved for Christopher Paolini.**

**This book is set as a book 5, a day after leaving the Hedarth.**

Chapter 1

Dawn came as Eragon woke up to a screen of blue light and a throbbing head. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he lightly pounded Saphira's chest. With a big yawn, she got up and opened her wings, knocking him down in the process.

"Watch it you overgrown lizard." he growled.

"You grow more and more like Brom each day little one." she responded. With a small smile, Eragon walked over to greet Blödhgarm.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shadeslayer."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Blödhgarm-vodhr."

"How far have we gone down the river?"

"About 20 leagues."

"So little? I had wished we could have gone further. It does seem like the Beors go on forever don't they? "

"I'm sorry Shadeslayer, but this is new territory, we have to map out the route we are taking, if we are to ever return to Alagaësia one day. Perhaps you and Saphira would like to go have a fly around? It would certainly calm your mind."

"I think I will at that, contact me if there're any trouble will you?"

"Aye that I will. Have a good flight Shadeslayer."

"_ERAGON!"_

With a jolt, Eragon snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh what?"

"_What's wrong with you Eragon?"_

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm sure. Alagaësia is far behind us now…."

"_It is indeed…. I miss __Fírnen."_

"And I miss Arya, when will we ever see them again?"

"_When the time is right little one."_

"I guess you're right. Do you want to head back now?"

Angling to the west, Saphira declined into a slight descent. _"Eragon, Saphira, do not despair, it is quite possible that you could return one day, for you are no long truly the person the prophecy was directed at. It is quite possible that it is no longer binding." _The deep voice of the golden dragon resonated.

"_Is that true ebrithil?" _Saphira responded, "_That's great news."_

With an added touch of joy to her flight, she sped up, impatient for the time they would return to their home once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters and personalities in here.**

"Blödhgarm, the river turns sharp into the Beors up ahead about a day's travel; prepare everyone for travelling on land soon." Eragon said as they got ready to bank the rafts.

"What exactly are you looking for Shadeslayer?" Blödhgarm replied  
>"I'm not sure, I guess we will know when we find it, I'm going to take Lifféan with me to gather some food, don't forget to rebound the eggs and Eldunari"<p>

"Of course, Shadeslayer"

The moon shone brightly, close to a perfect circle, Eragon laid there, staring at the beautiful sky.

"Eragon~"

Startled, he sat up, looked around.

"I must have been dreaming," he said, "It's stupid to think Arya was with us."

"I'm over here you fool!" the muffled voice came again, and Eragon looked around, bewildered.

_"I think it's from the mirror in the bag Eragon" _Saphira started rummaging through the bags, until he found the gold trimmed mirror.

"Arya!" he exclaimed, "how are you able to contact me? The wards..."

"We are right on the fringes on Du Weldenvarden, a few days ago, one of the eggs hatched for Alanna, we didn't think it would hatch for her, she is so young, but still, I can't be any less happier. Lord Däthedr advise me to contact you, and on our way here, I realized, since you know the name of this language we speak, we should create a loophole within the wards, that way I could still contact you and Nasuada to discuss, it is only proper that the riders remain separate yet still a part of Alagaësia."

"That's a good idea; I'll work on it later today. Orik would also probably like to be in this too."

"Aye. So... There's still the matter of the newborn dragon and Alanna. We have yet to name the dragon yet, nor do I believe that it would be wise to send Alanna of to you, especially when you haven't even found a place to reside."

"It would probably be the best for her to train in Du Weldenvarden for now, I trust that you will be a good mentor, contact me if you need help k?"

"Of course, oh and Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"I would like you to contact me every 7 days to give me updates please."

"It would be my pleasure." Eragon responded politely. Then, an awkward silence followed.

"I missed you Arya."

"I have too, but we must stay strong, for the sake of our people."

"I guess. So, until next time?"

"Unfortunately. Good night Eragon-Shadeslayer"

"Good night Arya-Dröttning"

Eragon relaxed as the spell ended.

"_You're still as tense as ever, even after she so openly showed her love?" _snickered Saphira

"Oh hush up Saphira."

With a motherly gaze, Saphira gave Eragon a nudge, and covered him with her wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I would like more, but having the few readers that takes the time to give advice and comment heartens me. Enjoy**

Eragon jerked up, alerted by a sudden sound. A snore came from Saphira.

"Wow, she is really getting into a bad habit."

With a groan, he sneaked out of her wing, and started looking through the sacks for a mirror.

"Draumr kópa." He muttered. The mirror turned black for an instant, and then Nasuada appeared, her back to him, sitting at her desk. After muttering another line, Eragon said:

"Nasuada, look back."

With as start, she turned around.

"Eragon, what a pleasant surprise, how goes your search?"

"Not as good as I had hoped. We haven't gone as far as I wished, nor found anything remotely close to what I'm looking for. But that isn't the purpose of this call. Yesterday, Arya contacted me, and gave me an idea."

"Oh? And may I ask what it is?"

"It's to set up a permanent link between Ellesméra. Before, the wards were set up to prevent any magical means to pass through. However, with the name of the Ancient Language, I managed to devise a spell that will create a permanent bypass of the wards that allows scrying, however, only with this mirror or any other ones I set up."

"That is a great idea, when are you going to do it? Vanir was about to head back to Du Weldenvarden to pass a message to Arya for me."

"Right now actually, could you go get a mirror for me?"

"Certainly. Farica! Can you please go get a mirror please? One of those big ones would do."

A timid voice from outside replied. "Yes ma'am, give me a second."

Turning back to him, Nasuada asked: "How far are you along the Edda?"

"We left three days ago in fact, though still not as far of as I had hoped. There is a large forest up ahead, and we are hoping to find it as a good place for prey for the dragons."

"Ma'am, here is the mirror you requested." Farica walked in, holding a person sized blue mirror. "Hello there Shadeslayer."

"Hello Farica, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am, if you'll excuse me."

"Go ahead." Farica retreated, bowing once at both Nasuada and Eragon.

"Ah, how quaint, a blue mirror for the blue rider. Are you ready to cast the spell?"

"Okay, give me a second."

Joining minds with Saphira, Eragon drew upon the power of both of theirs, greatly increased along with the Eldunari of the deceased dragons. He started reciting the spell he and Arya had worked on to go bypass the wards. After a few seconds, Eragon felt a noticeable drain, and said. "It is done, you should test it …."

When suddenly, Blödhgarm cried out.

"Shadeslayer! One of the wild eggs is hatching!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not uploading soon enough, I've just been so busy with school work. Enjoy**

**Also, I'd like someone to nominate a few names for me? I for one is terrible at making up names. Both elven and dragon names will be needed. Thanks**

"Argetlam! We have a problem. One of the wild eggs is hatching." Blödhgarm yelled. Eragon rushed over, with Saphira close behind. "Which one?"

"That one right there, the purple one." As soon as he located the egg, Eragon felt a great sense of anticipation and hunger emanating from it. A split-second later, the cracked enlarged, and the egg exploded, covering Eragon in egg shells. From it emerged a purple dragon, no bigger than a house cat.

"Saphira, is it a male or female?"

_"I'm not sure, it's too young."_

"You should go hunt something for it, if memory serves, it'll be yowling with hunger as soon as it gets out."

_"Oh be quiet."_ With flap of her wings, Saphira took off. The purple dragon started to run after it, and then started crying.

"Oh my, it seems that it thinks Saphira is its mother."

Suddenly, it stared at Blödhgarm and started growling.

"What's wrong with it now?"

"Apparently it thinks Blödhgarm is a wolf." Saphira cut in. "I managed to snatch a rabbit and is on my way."

"Hurry." Eragon replied. Looking back at the dragon, he started reaching out with his right hand. As he got closer, the gedwëy ignasia upon his hand started to glow brightly. Taking notice of the light, the dragon started to inch towards him, slowly and slowly, until he touched his palm. And ice shocked through him.

**_"Eragon!"_**

Groaning, Eragon opened his eyes, then startled by the numerous pair of concerned eyes. A pairs of elven eyes, a pair of purple ones, and a pair of blue ones.

"How long was I out?"

_"Just 10 minutes or so. The baby already ate."_

"What happened?"

_"Apparently the baby tried to bond with you. It managed to transfer some of its conscience into you, but your bond with Saphira blocked of the rest. You can probably communicate to him to a lesser degree, but it will be quite limited, only more than a regular connection." _Glaedr provided.

Eragon looked at the dragon, which cocked its head and looked back at him.

"But how is that possible Glaedr- ebrithil? Isn't it a wild dragon?"

However, the answer didn't come from the golden dragon, but rather from Umaroth.

_"I think I may be possible that after sitting in the cave with dragon eggs with destined riders for a century, it picked up upon some of the magic. Saphira need not worry, the hatchling's bond will slowly fade, for a dragon rider is meant to only have one dragon as their partner."_

_"Good, cause you are mine Eragon, MINE."_

"Getting territorial now are we?"

"Blödhgarm, make sure the baby doesn't run away, attach a leash to him, we should be on our way again."

"Yes sir shadeslayer."


End file.
